A Different Atmosphere
by katmeows4no1
Summary: First fanfic. Bella has known her share of werewolves and vampires, even dated some. What will happen when a certain vampire meets her and finds out she already knows about his world? Rated T for what will probobly happen later. Updated sporadically.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I wish I owned Edward at the very least though.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV 

It was the beginning of my junior year, and I thought that it would be the same as every other year. My family moved every single year, every summer we would pack up and move to another town. Sometimes it was the same state, more often it was not. Sometimes, we would only live in a town for a couple months, and then we would move on. See, my parents are the people who come to a house and make it look really awesome and get it ready to be sold. That's why we move so much, because they are really good at their jobs, so many agencies want them to make the homes they are selling look really cool so that the homes will sell very well.

So I started out my junior year of high school in, knowing no one, feeling like I'm nothing special, and I just can't wait until I turn 18 so that I can find a place of my own to live. I walked through the doors of the school and headed towards the office, if was right across the hallway from the main entrance doors. How convenient. I headed across the hall, but as I walked, heads turned. Everyone was staring at me. Why? Maybe they just don't get that many new students. Anyway I ignored them and went into the office. It was pleasant enough, better than some others I'd been in.

The secretary was very nice and pretty. Her eyes spoke of a motherly personality. She gave me my schedule and a map and showed me where my first class was. I thanked her and walked out. This time there were no students staring at me, in fact there were no students to do any staring. Class must have started. Shrugging I started walking down the hall to my right, my homeroom was at the very end. My footsteps echoed through the empty halls, and as I passed a hallway that intersected with the one I was in, I heard another pair of footsteps join my own. Now two pairs of footsteps echoed through the halls, making it seem as if there was a couple of horses walking through the school.

The person behind me must have caught up, because a hand touched my right shoulder. I stopped and turned around. I glared up at the person, but as soon as I saw their face, my glare faltered, but I quickly plastered my glare to my face again. The person who had touched my shoulder was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He was about half a foot taller than me, so about 6 ft tall. He had the palest skin, almost as white as snow, but more like the pallor of a person at the morgue. The features of his face made him look ethereal, like he was from the imagination of a great artist. His hair was the richest red I had ever seen, it was mixed with so much gold it was almost like bronze, and so soft looking; at that moment I really wanted to run my hands through his hair. But it was his eyes that caught my attention the most. They were like topaz, but a little darker. They spoke of a great hunger, but also the ability to control that hunger, a great wisdom, and…. curiosity. He was curious about me. Why was he curious?

Anyway, he took his hand off my shoulder and stuck it out for me to shake. "Hello, you must be the new student, Isabella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen; I'm in all of your classes. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Edward. And please, call me Bella," I responded. He let go of my hand and gestured that we get to class.

"I heard that your family travels a lot," Edward said, striking up a conversation. "That you guys might move during the school year."

"Yeah we might, depends on how long it takes for them to fix up their current project. But I hope we stay here long enough for me to turn eighteen, that way I can stay here and finish off school. And then try and figure out my life. I turn eighteen in about five months; it has happened that they'll finish a house in just one month. I wonder if it would work to try to sabotage their project so that we'll have to stay here longer?" I was only half kidding.

"Well if it helps, my house is very large, and my parents would not say no to you living with us. In fact my mother would be ecstatic," he chuckled. Wow, what an awesome smile and his chuckle is so…"it would mean another daughter for her to smother in love."

"How many siblings do you have?"

" We're all adopted, I have two sisters, Rosalie and Alice, and tow brothers, Jasper and Emmet. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister, and Emmet, Alice and I each come from a different family. Emmet and Rosalie are a couple, and Alice and Jasper are a couple. My father's name is Carlisle, and my mother's name is Esme. They're both fine with having two teenage couples in the same house." He paused for a moment, upon his glorious face came an expression of confusion. I knew what had happened.

I sighed. "Let me guess, you're wondering why you told me so much, when I only asked how many siblings you have." He nodded. "Don't worry, this happens all the time. Something about me always makes people tell me more than they mean to, like I have an aura or something that just radiates trust." I snorted. "It sometimes is annoying people telling me their problems, but I always do my best to help. You still look confused. Why?"

Edward POV 

"I'm confused because I can't read your mind," I blurted out. Oh crap! Why did I say that? Now she's either going to think I'm crazy, run away screaming in fright, or figure out that I'm a vampire.

"You can read minds?" Here it comes. "Doesn't that get annoying sometimes?" she asked to my complete and utter amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own these characters! Only the plot. Sorry if my first person sucks. Starts out from Edward's POV.**

"W-wait… you're not freaked out?" Oh good question smart one! Obviously she's not freaked out, otherwise she probably be looking at me weird at the very least.

"Why would I be?" Holy crow this girl is weird. Concentrate she's still talking! "I'm immune to any vampire power that works through the mind." Now my jaw dropped open, and I took in an unnecessary breath. Her smell… was indescribable. I felt my eyes start to darken. I quickly shut my mouth and stopped breathing. All this happened in one second, so I don't think she noticed.

"You need to go hunt now, don't you?" she asked. Crap she did notice! I nodded yes. "Here's my cell number, you probably want to talk to me later." She gave me a scrap piece of paper with her number on it. "Talk to you later!" she called as she continued walking down the hall. I watched her for a couple seconds. Wow… what a…. wow. Oh crap, my eyes are darkening again, time to go hunt! Now to go find a mountain lion or maybe a grizzly bear.

Bella's POV 

What a weird vampire. Even for a vegetarian. You'd think he's never heard of a human who knew of his world. Oh wait… he probably never has. I guess not all the covens communicate with the Volturi regularly.

I mean there are so few of us humans who the Volturi let in on the secret. Not all of them are like Heidi, who wants to become a vampire, a human drinking vampire. There are some who met a vampire and fell in love. Of course they have to go visit the Volturi and get permission to get changed so the couple can be mates forever. But what's even weirder are the vampires that want to adopt human children, or ask human couples to raise a child for a possible future mate.

That's where I come in. My parents aren't vampires, they are just keeping me until a vampire comes along and wants me as his mate. Or a werewolf imprints. That is actually the reason we move so much, because as they redo houses, I'm dropped into a coven or a pack for them to test me and see if I would make a good mate. My parents were _paid_ to have me and raise me just so that I could become someone's mate. That's parental love for you.

Wait, why am I just standing in the hall? What time is it? I look down at my wristwatch. OH CRAP I'M LATE TO CLASS! I run down the hall towards my first class. I compose myself before opening the door. Upon entering, I stop dead. The class has all of Edward's siblings in it…plus two werewolves I've met before.

**AN: Okay, I would like a couple of reviews before I continue. And I apologize for the short chapter, I am studying for exams. Constructive criti**ci**sm is welcome and appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, here's the third chapter (finally!. For all those who are wondering, Jacob will be in the story soon. But… he will not imprint on Bella. He only loves Bella as a sister. I'm not sure if I will have him imprint at all. I might have him imprint if enough people ask me and if you give me ideas about what she should be like. Analise or Emma, if you are reading this, no amount of arguing with me will make me change my mind about Jacob not imprinting on Bella. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Edward POV**

I decided to skip school today. I wanted to check out Bella's house.

It only took a couple of seconds of mind reading to find out where she lived. Conveniently, Mrs. Dove the school's secretary was looking through Bella's file. Their house was near my own. That's strange, they moved into that house and my family didn't notice? Maybe I'll find out why when I get there.

So I hopped into my silver Volvo and drove towards the edge of town. I'd return later for my siblings… or maybe I should let them walk? I smiled mischievously. Nah, they'd kick my butt when they got home. I'll pick them up.

In almost no time at all, I arrived at Bella's house. It was an old Victorian style one that looked to have been built not too long before my birth. They'd only been here a week, and I could tell that house was free of dust and dirt, and some of the rooms were already repainted. Thanks to my sensitive nose, I knew that Bella's parents weren't home, so I went in. Following my nose I found Bella's room. Thank God **(an: yeah I know he doesn't believe in God, but I couldn't think of a better expression)** that the smell of fresh paint was so strong; otherwise venom would be filling my mouth right now. Her room was… pink. _Very_ pink. Somehow I don't think Bella liked that color.

Against the far wall in the middle, sat a queen-size bed. It was underneath a large window that overlooked the backyard and faced the forest at the edge of the yard. I smirked; it must have been for the view that Bella had picked this room.

I looked around, there was a white desk edged in pink and a chair that matched in a corner to my left, a closet door with chipped white paint to my right against the right wall, next to the closet was a chest of drawers, again painted in chipped pink and white paint. Very simple. Well they'd only just moved in a week ago. Duh Edward.

I decided to go look around the yard, maybe I'd find whatever it was that kept my family from noticing the Swans moving in.

I stepped outside into the backyard and froze. The smell of the Volturi was strong. Stale, but strong. Why would the Volturi be here? Carlisle might know, he gets off from work soon. I'll wait for him at home.

**Bella POV**

The vampires were obvious, pale skin, yellow eyes, and almost unnatural beauty. Plus there were four of them. The exact number of siblings that Edward told me he had. They were all sitting at the back, eyes a little dark because of the two wolves.

It was Quil and Embry. I had met them when my parents were redoing a house at the La Push Native American Reserve in Washington when I was 14. They were part of the pack there. What confused me was 1) why they were here; and 2) why Jacob wasn't with them. Jacob was/is second-in-command of the pack. Quil and Embry were/are his best friends, he never went anywhere without them. So, Jacob must at least be at this school if not in this class. I could tell they didn't like having Edward's family behind them. But their surprise at seeing me made them forget about the vampires behind them.

Quil and Embry jumped up and gave me hugs, I had to remind them that I need to breathe.

Quil held me at arms length, "What are you doing here Bella?"

Before I could answer, someone cleared their throat behind us. The three of us turned to look at the teacher. Luckily, this teacher had an amused expression on his face. I think this teacher is going to be one of my favorites.

"You must be Isabella Swan," he said looking at me. I just nodded, a little sheepishly. "I take it you like to be called 'Bella,' judging by the fact of how these two young men greeted you." He had no idea that Quil and Embry were already thirty years old. I just nodded again.

"Quil, Embry, you can catch up with Bella later. Right now I would like to tell the class about what we will be doing this year in English."

Quil and Embry took their seats, grinning like the wolves they are. There were only two empty seats left in the room. I assumed one was Edward's since he was in all of my classes. Both seats were in the back row on the end.

"Bella, you can take Edward's seat for today since he's not here. His seat is next to Alice." The female vampire with the pixie-lie features and short, spiky black hair waved excitedly from the back. I walked over and set my stuff down, noticing that Quil and Embry were looking like they wanted to throw something.

The teacher started telling the class about the sylabus for this year and passed out a sheet for everyone. I just tuned out his voice. I was more interested in why werewolves and vampires were going to the same school.

**AN: Yes! I got chapter 3 out earlier than I expected I could! Review please! I'll type up ch. 4 tonight if I can, but i'm not submiting it until i get three more reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4, as promised. Thank you all for the Reviews and adding my story to your favorite story list! I haven't written chapter 5 yet, but when I get back from Alabama I will probably have a couple chapters written! Sorry I am updating this late, I've been distracted by stuff today. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Bella POV 

"Hi Bella!" Alice said to me. "I'm Alice as you know from Mr. Schopp "**(pronounced shop")** introducing me. This is Jasper," she pointed to the tall blond boy next to her, "Emmet," he was big, I mean he was very well muscled even for a vampire, he also had a boyish grin and dark curly hair, "and Rosalie." Rosalie was a blond also, her long hair reached the base of her spine. She was breathtakingly beautiful. I did not want to be Edward, having to listen to the minds of lusty boys imaging Rosalie. I shudder on the inside.

Alice was still talking. "I'd introduce you to Edward but he skipped school today for some reason."

"Alice I already have met Edward. He met me in the hallway on my way to class from the office. He was going to escort me to class but he accidentally took a breath and my blood's smell must be very appealing to him, because his eyes darkened a bit too much for comfort." Each vampire's eyes widened in surprise and Alice's mouth dropped open in shock.

I saw Quil and Embry start to tremble so I quickly hissed to them, "Quil! Embry! He left immediately! He didn't even try to hurt me! Calm down NOW! What would Jacob say?!" They slowly stopped trembling. I knew they were still listening though. Alice looked like she was about to have an egg. **(AN: did that come out right?) **I think she was going to say something, but right before she could speak, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Alice, I already gave Edward my cell number. I'll answer any questions you guys have later, but right now I have to get to my next class. Bye!" I quickly left the room and headed to my next class, History.

I was the first one there, so I introduced myself to the teacher and she gave me a seat in the back as well as a textbook. As I put my stuff down next to my chair, I heard a gasp from the front of the room. I looked up, it was Jacob and he was staring at me. HE quickly got his book from the teacher and came to sit down next to me.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" He gave me a bone-crushing hug. Must be a thing with werewolves, they always forget they are stronger than normal humans.

"Jacob… need to breathe!" I managed to gasp out. He let go, apologizing. "It's okay, really. But why are you asking me? Shouldn't I be asking you?!" I looked at him, a little exasperated. "Vampires and werewolves going to the same school is not normal!" I waited for an explanation.

He growled, a couple of students looked around, but we ignored them. "Trust me, it wasn't our choice. Sam wants us to keep an eye on a particular coven. You didn't meet them when you were in La Push because they're not allowed on our land… and because I just didn't want you meeting them."

I glared at him. "You know I've visited covens before Jacob, even the human drinking kind. The Volturi's word is law, no vampire would dare harm or bite me."

"Still, you can be so clumsy. What if you accidentally cut yourself in their presence and they lose control? I won't lose my best friend Bella."

I wasn't able to answer, all the students had arrived and the teacher was talking. I whispered to Jacob, "Later," and turned my attention to the teacher.

Edward POV 

Carlisle wasn't getting home until after school had been out for two hours, so I decided to pick up my family and offer Bella a ride home. I drove to the school at the speed limit, I wanted time to think and listen to my music.

I popped some classical music into the CD player. I needed to listen to something relaxing. I hummed along as I thought about Bella's words and reactions. She was one unique human. How did she know I'm a vampire? Why is she immune to my power? Why didn't Alice see this coming?

Ugh, too many questions. I need to talk to Bella, and soon. Maybe I should ask her on a date? No! I don't want to lose control of again… but she's so interesting. Why shouldn't I ask her out? She's so beautiful, and interesting, and she just feels… good to be around. STOP EDWARD! You do not want to hurt her, you don't want to kill her… you just want to know everything about her. Okay, shut up now. I need to think rationally… but I'm lovesick! What do I do?

Too soon, I arrived at the school. There was my family. Wait, why are they walking with the mutts? Bella's with them too… what's going on?

I'm in range, so let's take a peak at their thoughts.

_This is interesting… maybe we should correspond with the Volturi more…_ What is Alice thinking?! The Volturi?! Fine then, what's on the mutt Jacob's mind?

Here and I thought that all the covens talked to the Volturi regularly… guess this coven is more different than we thought… There's Edward! Finally! Edward, what took you so long? Alice thought at me. I pulled in front of them along the sidewalk. Bella looked exhausted. I guess Alice didn't wait for me to find out more about Bella. Well that's Alice for you. But Bella really looks like she needs some peace and quiet. 

Once I was out of my Volvo, I had to greet the mutt.

"Jacob," I said.

"Edward," he answered.

Anyone care to explain to me to me what is going on? And verbally please, not everyone can follow along in their head," I asked.

Jacob sighed. "Can we do this later? Bella needs to get home, she's exhausted from so many questions. She doesn't like to be in the spotlight." This is… weird. He knows Bella? Plus he actually seems to care for her… Realization came to my mind.

"Jacob, did you imprint on Bella?" Bella looked up at me shocked, I really wish I could hear her thoughts. Jacob looked at me in disdain, embarrassment, and… wishful thinking?

_Ha, I wish leech. I haven't imprinted on anyone yet. I know Bella from when she visited La Push when she was fourteen. I didn't imprint, but we became best friends. I even saved her from her own clumsiness a couple times. She thinks of me as a big brother, and she will never think of me as something more… This message is now over, so… GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _

I noticed that Bella was looking back and forth between Jacob and me, a worried expression on her face.

"Okay, fine Jacob. Thanks for that, I had to make sure. You're right Bella does need to rest. Why don't you take her home, I'm not sure that even after hunting I can be near her this soon. I can get the story from Alice, I don't want to bother Bella with more questions."

Jacob looked surprised, oh, he thought I was going to insist on bringing her home. But he said was like Bella's big brother, so she'll be safer with him than she would be with me.

"Okay... I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow then," Jacob awkwardly said.

"Bye Edward, it was nice to meet you. And you too Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. See you tomorrow," said the beautiful angel that is Bella.

She, Jacob, and the other two mutts turned away. Quil and Embry towards Jacob's Rabbit, and Jacob and Bella towards a red, rusty, old truck. I watched Bella leave, wishing I hadn't skipped school today.

**There is the fourth chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! I'll probably have a couple more chapters after I get back. So check back in a week! Have a great Christmas! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I got distracted with flirting (different guy though), and I had writers block. I told someone that I was going to post the original chapter 4, (I'm sorry I don't remember who I said this to!), but I decided to go with what I already posted. A late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! No one has to, but I would appreciate if I got some reviews on my other fanfics, it really helps with self-esteem. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and comment if you like it or not. Oh yeah, I turned 14 on the 15th!

Bella POV

Ugh, so exhausted. When vampires want answers, they get answers. I should have remembered that. I thought that they might take pity on me being that it's my first day of school, and ask questions later. They could have at least waited until Edward was back from hunting. It's not that I don't like Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie; it's just that they could have had a _little_ patience. At least Jake, Embry and Quil were there to help answer their questions, and they knew how to deal with the Cullens. Wait, how did they know how to deal with them? Oh yeah, Jake said they used to live in Forks. I need to ask Jake about why he didn't introduce me to them, Aro might be mad if he finds out I didn't meet the Cullens right away. _Sigh_, time to ask Jake.

"Hey Jake, why didn't you want me to meet the Cullens? You might get in trouble with Aro about that. His orders were that I visit every pack and coven I come across. Well since I've met them now, I guess you won't be in too much trouble. But still dolt…"

"Bella you're just like a little sister to me, to the whole pack. Do you really think we would _want_ you to even be in the presence of a vampire? No, don't interrupt," he looked at me, I pouted, he just smiled and continued. "If I can keep you away from vampires without a war happening, I will. So don't complain if you've got a whole pack of wolves that love you like one of their own, it just comes with the package. _Now_ you may talk."

I sighed. "Fine, I guess I can't complain. So, are you going to tell me why you're here and going to the same school as a coven of vampires?" I really was curious why he was here. I was happy to see him again, but very curious.

"Sam's orders, and because of those orders I can't tell you more than that. I can't even hint, he's got the ordering thing down pat now," he chuckled, a little grimly.

"Huh, that sucks," I said for his benefit. I can just ask Edward to read their minds and tell me what's going on. Unless he already knows. "So what's happened since I last saw you guys?"

Jacob shrugged. "Not much, the leeches moved away not too long after you did. Emily and Sam had a daughter and she's pregnant now with a boy. Claire and Quil really hit it off once Claire turned sixteen. She came with us since we knew that Quil wouldn't be able to concentrate without her with us. She was at home today, she has a cold. I had to order Quil to come with us to school. Ummm, let's see. Oh yeah, Leah finally imprinted. The guy's name is Max. She actually softened because of him. She's forgiven Emily and Sam. It's actually a little nauseating to be around them, they just have an aura of love around them. Just seeing them look each other in the eyes makes you want to leave the room. It was hilarious at first, but now it's just a bit gross."

I laughed. Who ever thought that Leah would become mushy? It's almost unfathomable. "Well I'm glad for her, she's happy now. Is there any other new?"

"Not really, Seth and Collin are a little more grown, but that's it. They help us more with patrols than they used to. We got a whiff of leech a while back, but it wasn't the Cullens, so Sam's kept the patrols up. What about you Bella? Any new news?"

I lean back into the seat, getting comfortable. "I've met five new covens and two packs since I last saw you. We didn't stay more than a couple months with any of them. We stayed longer with the packs than with the covens, the vampires weren't vegetarians so once it was clear that I wasn't a suitable mate for anyone of them we left. As for the packs, we stayed a little longer so I could catch up on schoolwork. I had fun hanging out with the guys in the packs. In one of them, almost half the pack was girls. Most of the girls had imprinted on the guys in their pack, but some are still single," I said hinting. "But none of the guys that aren't the girl's mates imprinted on me. They were all like brothers though. And just like La Push pack, they all laughed at my clumsiness," I ended, accusing Jacob.

"Bella it's mot my fault you like to trip over everything," he laughed. "Do you remember that time when we went down to First Beach and you were walking to the water, you were talking to Emily and weren't looking where you were going. Next thing you knew, you had flipped over a log that was right in front of you!" He was shaking with laughter.

"_Yes_, I remember. I had bruises on my thighs for a week. You had to carry me everywhere, which was embarrassing. I can't believe I didn't see that log! But speaking of embarrassing moments… do you remember when those students from Forks High came down to First Beach? Embry knew they were there and you didn't, he dared you to swim nude. You were just about to run into the water when the girl students saw you and screamed! You turned beet red!" I could barely speak from laughing. It was so funny! Embry wouldn't give Jacob his swimming trunks, so Jacob was stuck out in the water and the girls wouldn't come near him!

I looked over at Jacob, he was blushing! Obviously he remembered. His knuckles were white clutching the steering wheel.

"Hey, don't take your embarrassment out on my truck, stop gripping the steering wheel so tight." He let go.

"Okay, okay. I don't think we should go over embarrassing moments anymore. Let's talk about something else. Have you met any more of your litter?"

My "litter" was the other guys and girls who are raised as possible mates for vampires and werewolves. The Volturi had had great success in creating this "litter."

"Yeah, we traveled with two a couple years ago. They told us about there being a new coven here. They hadn't met them, just knew from the Volturi they were here. So that's why I'm here. I had expected to meet them, just not on the first day." I sighed, I was _very_ exhausted from all the questioning.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Jacob was placing me on my bed. I was too tired to wake fully, Jacob must have known. "Bella, why don't you stay home tomorrow? I'll tell the Cullens you need your rest." I nodded. Jacob smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "See you soon little sis." I smiled and fell back asleep.

Umm, I'd give you Edward's POV, but I'm not sure yet how he's taking the info that Alice gave him. I need to check in with him. Hopefully I'll have his POV in soon. Please comment, and if you have ideas, feel free to tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to do Bella's POV first because I can't think of what Edward would say! He won't talk to me, he's still mad at me for turning Bella into livestock. He's being mean.

"**Bella is not livestock!"**

Shut up Edward, it's only a Fanfiction. So why don't you tell me what you're thinking so that I can finish writing this and then you can forget about it?

"…**."**

He's being stupid and stubborn. So I'll try to get his POV out sometime soon, I may have to ask Bella to help. But she's kind of peeved also from being turned into livestock.

"**She has a right to be!"**

Whatever Edward, it's my Fanfiction. Someone would've thought of it sooner or later. Anyway, Bella is being more cooperative than Edward, that's why I have her POV. Edward was being cooperative, and then he found out about the livestock thing. Ouch! Edward don't throw things at me! I'm not indestructible!

"**Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were a cow."**

Go off and die Edward. If you peeve me off, I'll kill Bella.

"**NOOOO! I'll behave! I'll behave!"**

Will you give me your POV?

"**Never!"**

Well then, it looks like Bella is going to have an unfortunate accident and there won't be anyone around to help her.

"…**. You love to give pain don't you?**

Yes, but not if I have to.

"**I'll give you my POV…. Just don't hurt Bella!"**

Deal. So people, looks like you get his POV this chapter.

"**What?! I thought you meant next chapter!"**

Well you said you were willing to give it, and it'd make more sense if everything was in order and people didn't have to backtrack.

"**Grrr, fine. Blackmailer."**

It gets me what I want. Sorry for that long conversation. Anyway, here is Eddie's POV. Edward! Stop throwing things!

"**You forgot to tell them something."**

Oh yeah. I don't own any of the characters except Mr. Schopp and Mrs. Dove. I'm only borrowing, and they're all slightly off character. Happy Edward?

"**No, but it'll suffice. If you're only borrowing us, doesn't that mean that you can't control me?"**

Do you want me to kill Bella?

"**NO! I'll behave!"**

Good. Here's the chapter.

**Edward's POV**

The vase smashed against the wall, breaking into a thousand tiny fragments. I knew Esme was going to scold me later, but I didn't care.

How could Aro make Bella, my Bella, into livestock! I probably wouldn't have met her had he not, but still! Bella's parents only had her because they were paid! How cruel and selfish is that?! She's visited human feeding vampire covens! She could have been killed! Or worse, accidentally turned into the damned creature that all vampires are.

You can see her very soul in her dark, chocolate brown eyes. If she was turned, those beautiful eyes would turn blood red, losing their original luster and the window to her soul. Her already beautiful features would turn hard, cruel. She would loose her enticing, entrancing smell. But she would be durable, able to stand my passion. I could kiss her, I could…

STOP EDWARD! You are a gentleman! You do not think about woman that way unless you know they love you! True love, not just stupid lust from your stupid vampire beauty.

Why did Aro have to have that genius idea? Yes, I admit it was genius. It would make finding a mate easier, and maybe also solve the problem of overcrowded orphanages. Aro could go to orphanages and pick out children that would seem to have potential as a mate for a vampire or werewolf. It wouldn't always work, but it would be better than kidnapping a child, or having to fake a death. I still hate him for making my Bella livestock.

My Bella… I like the sound of that. I wonder, if I spent a lot of time with Bella, could she fall in love with me?

I pace the floor, thinking of ways to be alone with Bella. Then I could get to know her, and she get to know me. Thousands of ideas ran through my head, but with the help of Alice's thoughts, I was able to keep the Emmet like ideas from controlling me. Jasper also had some good ideas. Even though it is me that has fallen in love with Bella, Alice will probably be the one who does all the planning.

_Damn right Edward!_ I hear Alice think.

Damn, was I thinking aloud again? I bet I was. I feel like an idiot again. Almost a century old, and I still have teenage hormones… not good.

I spend the rest of the night pacing; Esme was forced to come upstairs to scold me so that I didn't tread a hole in the carpet. Then she saw the smashed vase. She grounded me. I now have to spend a certain amount of time every day outside my room, and school did not count. She would have taken away music if she could, but she knows how much that would mess with my head. No telling what I would do if deprived of music.

Around 2 a.m. I decide to start on my prescribed number of hours out of the house. I decide to go to Bella's house. Just to watch her sleep and work on my control so that I didn't kill her. I would die if I killed her. My dead heart would break and send my damned soul to a worse hell than where I knew I was going if I ever was killed permanently. I need to get my thoughts away from such depressing thoughts. I'm going to go see Bella for crying out loud!

Just as I am about to jump out my open window, my bedroom door slams open and Alice bursts through. "Wait!" she whispers for my ears alone. I glance at her, then jump out the window and ran, knowing she won't be able to catch up. Why did she even bother coming up here if she knew I was going to leave anyway? I don't bother reading her mind, I have a feeling it might be blocked.

In seconds I was looking at Bella's house from the edge of the clearing. I can still smell the Volturi, but the scent of a lone werewolf is much stronger. Jacob had stayed for a couple hours after bringing Bella home. I am glad that someone made sure that she was taken care of. From what I know of Bella's parents, they don't much care about her. I only wish that I were the one to have taken her home today. I envy Jacob how close he is to my Bella. I listen carefully to see if everyone in the house is asleep. All I can hear is the snoring of two adult humans in the kitchen, and the light breathing of Bella in her room. Quickly and silently I creep to Bella's window ledge on the second third floor. I peek in, and there, beneath me, lays my angel.

I climb through Bella's window; easily not making a sound that could possibly wake the angel asleep in the bed. I stand next to her bed, gazing down at her.

The moonlight floats upon her, giving her the image of a faerie maiden. Her gorgeous, thick brown locks tumble around her delicate face and onto her pillow. Her lovely, deep brown eyes are hidden beneath pale lids. Her eyelashes curl gracefully upwards. A loose one had fallen onto her soft cheek. Her lips, full and pink, open slightly as she sleeps, dreaming.

What is she dreaming? This mysterious, lovely maid that has already ensnared my heart. I had only exchanged a few words with her, hadn't even gotten to know her, I only met her this morning. Was it really only this morning? It seems that the hours since I met her have passed slowly. What is she like, I wonder.

I reach out my hand, and lightly, ever so lightly, brush the loose eyelash from her cheek. She stirs. I quickly take my hand away. Oh! Those wonderfully deep brown eyes reveal themselves. Even clouded with sleep, they seem to draw me in. I want to sink into the brown warmth her eyes offer.

"Edward?" Bella whispers. Her voice soft, and warm, just lovely.

"Yes Bella?"

"W-what are you doing here?" Did she not want me here?

"Do you want me to leave Bella?"

"No." She sits up; the bedclothes rustle softly as she moves. The bedclothes reveal a loose gray t-shirt and the dark blue waistband of her pj bottoms.

She lifts her lovely, graceful arms. What is she doing? She takes hold of my hands and pulls me down to sit beside her on the bed. Oh, that's what she was doing.

"So, what are you doing here in the middle of the night Edward?"

Why _was_ I here? Just to see Bella.

"I couldn't sleep." Obviously. Okay, stupid reply Edward, now smile, make it into a joke! I smile.

She's blushing! Bella's blushing! I should smile more at her. I grin and her blush darkens.

"Stop!" she cries out, embarrassed.

I chuckle. "Stop what Bella?" I tease. "Do you really want me to stop smiling?"

"No! But you're making me blush!"

I chuckle again. I place my arms around her waist and pull her into my lap. She leans into me, relaxing. How can she be comfortable leaning against stone? I wish I could read her thoughts. It would be so much easier to get to know her. Also, I want to know what she thinks of me. This is really weird, not being able to hear someone's thoughts. After hearing everyone's thoughts for almost a century and hating it, you'd think I'd be over joyed that I there's one less person I'm forced to listen to, but no. Since meeting Bella, I've never wanted my power to work more!

I bring a hand up to stroke Bella's hair. She sighs in content. Her soft warm hands catch my free hand and gently stroke it in warm circles.

"Bella? What are you thinking?" I just _have_ to know.

"The Volturi," came her calm answer. I flinch at the name, she looks up at me in askance.

"They made you into livestock," I growl softly. Bella looks amused.

"Edward, if it hadn't been for the Volturi, I would either never have been born, or I would have died from an accident caused by my clumsiness." Her face was solemn. I couldn't bear to see my angel in pain. It caused bands of fire to constrict around my dead, unbeating heart.

"Bella, I hate it that you were raised as livestock, but I can forgive, because you came into my life," I told her softly, whispering in her ear. I nuzzled my nose in her ear. She gasped at the cold; I chuckled, hiding what the sound did to me.

"What's your favorite color?" I was going to start getting to know her, tonight.

"Dark blue normally, but since I met you, it's been whatever color your eyes are." I felt her cheeks heat up even as I heard the blush rushing to the same place.

"You're so cute when you blush," I teased her. I was telling the truth, but it was still funny to see her reaction… except when she started hyperventilating. Now I was worried and berating myself for "dazzling" her too much. Alice's word not mine.

"Bella? Bella? Okay Bella, breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Slowly please." I put my cold arms around her, hoping to cool her down. Slowly, her breathing and heartbeat calm.

I suddenly, an inspiration came to me. I started humming, a lullaby that I composed on the spot, making it up as I went along. Bella was starting to fall asleep. I stopped humming for a moment.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"I need to leave now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," she yawned, "'night."

"Sweet dreams," I whispered. I didn't dare even kiss her on the cheek. As much as I wanted to, it would be proper. Gently, I moved Bella out of my arms. She snuggled into her pillows as I tucked her coverlet around her. I hummed her lullaby until I was sure she was deep asleep. I climbed out her window and ran home.

I had an idea, and I wanted to ask Alice and Carlisle about it.

When I reached home, Alice was waiting at the front door, practically vibrating with her excitement and energy. I didn't want to read her thoughts right away; the speed of her mind would just give me a headache trying to understand.

"Edwardyourplanistotallygoingtowork!Andtomorrowit'sgoingtobesunnysoyouhaveanexcusenottogotoschoolsoJacobwon'tsuspectathing!" **(Translation: Edward your plan is totally going to work! And tomorrow it's going to be sunny so you have an excuse not to go to school so Jacob won't suspect a thing!) **Alice was still vibrating, but had at least calmed down enough that I could understand what she was saying. It's kind of scary when you think about it. Alice can get so hyper that when she talks fast not even a vampire can catch what she's saying.

"Jasper," I called, "come and calm down your wife." I smiled in amusement as Alice kept jumping round, prattling about the plan. I couldn't understand her, so I was just going to bide my time until she calmed down, somewhat anyway. Jasper came down the stairs, he took one glance at her and rolled his eyes. In less than a millisecond his arms were around Alice and was whispering things in her ear. I closed my ears and my mind; I did NOT want to know what was being said. At least it calmed Alice down to almost normal hyperness. I could feel the calmness radiating off Jasper. It was all being aimed at Alice, but since she needs major amounts of calm, you can always feel the calm being radiated. That much, it's impossible not to be affected at least a little even if it's not being aimed at you.

"Thank you Jasper. But maybe you should stay down here to make sure she stays calm?" I begged my brother; there was no way Alice would not get hyper again. Not when I found a girl I liked after being a vampire for about 90 years. Jasper nodded and took a seat on the love seat, pulling Alice down with him.

Alice sat comfortably in his lap, and started telling me what I should do to get the plan going. I only interrupted when I needed a clarification or when I thought she was going overboard with something. The rest of the family helped out too, they were happy that I had finally found someone. Or at least there was a possibility of me getting a mate. I was just glad they didn't think I was gay anymore.

By 5:30 we had the plan all worked out.

**Okay, for anyone who hasn't read this yet or not noticed, i redid this chapter. I found my notebook finally and i liked what i had in there better than what i had written. Actually, all i did was insert what was in my notebook into a gap in what i had already posted. **

**A big THANK YOU! to edwardcullenmaniac and Kait1993 for telling me to get my butt in gear and update! So, PM them and thank them! also read some of their work, it's good!**

**Please Reveiw peoples! A happy author will update sooner!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. As much as i would love to, i don't. **

**Bella POV**

I woke up with a lullaby running through my head. The strange thing was, it was being hummed in Edward's velvet voice, and I'd never heard it before. Then it all came back to me, what happened last night. Edward coming over, holding me, teasing me. I could feel my face heating up as my blood rushed to color my cheeks a brilliant red.

Edward Cullen. _Hot, vampire, Edward Cullen. _Had held me in his arms, at night, in my bed. Holy crap that had to be a dream.

I looked at my bedside table; there was a note there. I picked it up. There, in very elegant writing was the message

_Bella,_

_Enjoy sleeping in; you are going shopping with Alice tomorrow. She likes to get an early start, so she will most likely get you up around six a.m. I already made sure it was okay with your "big brother," so don't worry. I also have a surprise for you, but you won't find out until Saturday._

_See you soon,_

_Edward_

Shopping?! Ugh, why shopping? And with a vampire?! I have no prejudice against any vampire's sense of fashion; it's just that they usually forget that I need to eat and that I get tired. Well, Edward asked Jacob, and Jacob would have told him not to exhaust me. He probably also told Edward that I don't like shopping. So if Jacob told Edward I don't like shopping, why am I still going? Well, I do remember Alice saying something about us going shopping… I wonder if Edward will be coming with us? And what surprise does he have for me? Maybe I can use my "power" or whatever to make him spill the beans. Hey, what time is it? I look over at my digital clock on the bedside table. HOLY CRAP! It's 11 o'clock! I've some of my morning classes! Scrambling out of bed, I rummage through my mental closet of clothes, trying to decide what to wear today. I quickly decided on American Eagle blue sweats and a red and white striped tank top with plain white tennis shoes. I ran to my closet looking for the chosen clothing items, stripping as I did so. Once I was dressed, I grabbed my cell phone from my desk where it lay playing "Big Bad Wolf." I roll my eyes. Jacob, did he have to choose that as his signature ring tone?

"Jacob," I answer, "I'm kind of in a rush…"

"Bella, freeze," he interrupted me. I froze, what was up? "You were exhausted yesterday, so I called your mom to ask her to turn your alarm off this morning."

"Jake! I can't miss my second day of school! Even if it is a Friday!" I plopped down on my bed, sitting on the rumpled covers.

"I want you to relax today Bella," his voice became a little annoyed. I could picture him scowling. "Tomorrow you're going shopping with…" he paused as if remembering something, "Alice. Edward told me he's going with. He's going to make sure that Alice doesn't forget you need to eat and rest."

I was silent. Jacob, Jacob Black, _werewolf_, and practically my big brother was letting me go by myself to the mall with two vampires! Wow, he must know Edward and respect him at least a little to let me go with them without him or Quil or Embry. Edward, you are _so_ lucky, Jacob actually listens to you.

"Bella? Are you okay? I can hear your heart accelerating."

I blushed. "Sorry Jacob. I was just surprised my big brother is being so lenient," I teased, hoping he'd calm a little. Jacob laughed his loud, booming laugh. I had to pull the phone away from my ear so that my hearing wasn't damaged.

"Well, I knew Edward from before you came to La Push. We have a small amount of respect for each other." He sighed. "I know he won't hurt you, that's why I'm letting you go. Now why don't you do yesterday's homework? You can use today to get caught up and do some 'relaxing' reading done." I laughed, he always teased me about how much I lobed reading. I sometimes had a new book everyday. In sixth grade, no one could keep track of what I was reading.

"Thanks Jake. I guess I will get some homework done."

"I have to go Bells, the bell's gonna ring any minute," he chuckled at his unintended pun.

"Rolling my eyes," I said sarcastically as indeed, I did roll my eyes.

"Whatever, I'll see you today after school. I'm bringing your homework over, and some groceries. I'll call when I get to the store."

"Okay, thanks a ton Jake!" I heard a bell in the background.

Jacob swore.

"Jacob!"

"Sorry Bells, I gotta go, see ya later."

"Bye." I flipped the phone shut and collapsed on my bed.

I was glad he was going to bring groceries. Charlie and René always forgot about food for the first few weeks of starting a project. They just kept tons of granola bars in the kitchen for whenever they got hungry. They knew I'd fend for myself. They always left money for groceries in a blue jar in the kitchen. Let's just say that I learned to cook at a young age. Well, at least from all the moving around I learned a lot of recipes. Emily Uley taught me many easy ones when I stayed with Jake's pack. She's so nice; she still e-mails me any new recipes she finds that she thinks I'd like.

I felt a wave of remembrance wash over me. Crap! I forgot to ask Jake if he knew about Edward's surprise! _Maybe I should call him back?_ No Bella! Selfish question, do not go to the dark side! _But they have cookies!_ So? You can make better cookies.

I sigh. Times like this are when I'm glad vampire powers don't work on me. Thank Creation Edward can't read my mind; otherwise he'd think I'm crazy. I know I'm not, but Aero just had to assure himself and send me to a psychiatrist! I still giggle whenever I think of the sessions we had. I intentionally made the poor git think I was crazy. Aero got mad at me, but it was _sooo_ worth it. Plus, Aro hasn't made me go to a psychiatrist since; so I'm happy.

I rolled over so I was lying on my stomach with my head resting on my arms. I had better get to my homework, and then I can get to reading sooner. So let's see, what do I have? I have English, just read _Wuthering Heights_, already read it, but I may reread it later just for kicks. I have Math, boo. I'll do that first to get it over with. And for History, I just need to look up an interesting myth from the Hindu culture to be presented to the class tomorrow. That means I get to use my new laptop! Sweet. A plus of being a ward of the Royal Coven; you get lots of nice toys, such as good laptops, iPods, and cell phones.

Well, better get to work.

**Later**

I got up from my desk as I heard Jacob pulling into the driveway in his Rabbit. I carefully went down the stairs; I hated falling with a passion. I knew there was one thing I wouldn't miss if I became a vampire's mate, my clumsiness. There were also many plusses to becoming the mate of a werewolf. I've debated with myself so many times over whether I would prefer to be the mate of a vampire or a werewolf. The Volturi would rather that their wards became vampires, but the only way they could get the werewolves to agree and not start a war, was to let the wards become part of a pack if a werewolf imprinted. Personally, I think the idea is pretty brilliant, I'm not saying that I like being shipped across the country constantly, but I don't exactly have a choice. At least once I turn 18, I can control _when_ I move on to the next pack or coven. Until then, I move when the Volturi tell me. My parents don't mind, they're paid by the Volturi and get profits from all the jobs the Volturi find them. And I do make a lot of friends. Though I don't really like some of the Volturi guard. Jane is pretty nice, and so are some of the other female guards. As for the male guards… well I hate some with a passion while others I just tolerate. There's really only three male Volturi that I actually get along with. The scary thing is that they are Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The original leaders of the Volturi. Way freaky. Still, thanks to Aro's power, Felix and Dimitri are not allowed within a ten-mile radius of me.

Okay Bella, snap out of your thoughts. You need to help Jake put groceries away. I mentally shook my brain, to switch my thoughts to the present.

"Hey Jacob!" I smiled brightly as I went to the door where he juggled at least eight bags of groceries in his arms. I opened the screen door that my parents had left closed to let the paint dry but not let any bugs in. I took full but light bags from him to set on the counter. I turned back to him and saw that he was holding a sack by his teeth. I couldn't help it, I cracked up. I bent over laughing, having to put one hand on the counter to support my weak knees.

"You looked like a puppy bringing in something from the yard!" I managed to gasp out, to explain my behavior. Jacob looked affronted, but in a joking way. Which made him look even more like a puppy, which only made me laugh harder. Jacob wouldn't stand for me laughing at him, so he put the groceries down on the table and started tickling me. He knew all my ticklish spots, damn him. At least I know he'll stop before I pee in my pants. I know we both don't want a repeat of that.

"Mercy! Mercy!" I yelled. "Please!"

"Say it!"

"Never!" He found the spot that would make me pee in about a 30 seconds if he didn't stop.

"Say it!"

"Damn you!" I gave in. "I'm afraid of the Big Bad Wolf! There! I said it! Now STOP!" He stopped. Thank Creation, I was just seconds away from losing control of my bladder. Now I need to visit the restroom, because too much movement _is_ going to make me lose control. I am so lucky there's a bathroom on this floor.

When I returned from my visit to the redone bathroom, I found that Jake had already put all the groceries away. He was leaning against the counter almost two thirds of the way through a family size bag of Cheetos. He gave me a pleading look. I just rolled my eyes but nodded. I started to pull out the ingredients for lasagna while he finished eating the one snack food in the entire world that was his complete and utter weakness. Pull out a bag of Cheetos, and you could get him to do _anything._ Which, I have of course used against him and embarrassed him so much that whenever anyone from Forks, Washington saw a bag of Cheetos, at the very least they would snicker. Oh, I was going to so much fun this year. In my head I was rubbing my hands together evilly, I couldn't show any signs of my evilness physically otherwise Jake would run for the hills, despite any orders Sam had given him. Oooh. Just think, with the Cullen's help, I could _torture _Jacob.

"Beeela, I don't like that look on your face." Crap, he's done with his Cheetos.

Oops, I really need to learn to control my facial expressions. I was about to answer with a lie to assure him that nothing suspicious was going to happen when my cell phone signaled to me that someone had texted me. I took my phone out of the front pocket of my sweats. It was Alice.

bella, love the idea! can't wait to put it into action!

we'll shop for supplies while we're at the mall tomorrow!

later, alice

D

Yep, definitely going to be a fun year.

**Okay, time for the Author's Note. I know this chapter didn't bring the story anywhere, I just wanted Bella's personality to come out so you all could understand her. I know it sort of seems like she and Jake like like each other, but don't worry, totally bro and sis relationship. Compare it to Emmet and Bella. Jake likes a laugh. **

**Ok, if you liked this chapter, send me virtual chocolate! Please! i can't get enough of the stuff! It's like MyLion.MyLamb.'s obsession with orange. Oh, READ HIS STUFF! TOTALLY AWESOME! Anyway, if you don't like this chapter, send me critizism and some ideas for changes. But whatever you do, REVEIW!**

**School lets out June 10, so i'll be working on this a lot more than i am now. Tomorrow i'm going to Six Flags on a school trip just for the 8th graders. Since it's a long drive, i'll bring my notebook and do some writing on the way. **

**I'm looking for a Beta Reader by the way, so if anyone's interested, send me a PM. **

**Love you all! If you love me, you'll Review! Show your love! Do some community service! Reveiw! There's no peer pressure!**


	8. Chapter 8

9 Oct. 2010

Hey all, this is going to be my last author's note for this story. Either a chapter will be uploaded, or it won't. In due time, the other author notes will be deleted, but this one will stay up. If you're still following this story, I have no idea why you are.


End file.
